


Guest Spot

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Community: stargateland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and David nearly play a part in a crime drama. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stargateland's Follow the Actor Challenge.  
> Content Notes: None.

"No, you can't!"

Evan looked at where David Parrish, his boyfriend of three years and team botanist for four, was clinging to his forearm. "I'm just going to go look under the hood. We're not out of gas, so it's probably just a loose belt or something."

"Are you insane?" David's eyebrows arched dramatically - the action visible even in the darkness of their stranded vehicle - and tightened his grip on Evan's arm. "Really? Do you seriously not watch television?"

"I watch television," Evan said, not really seeing what that had to do with anything.

David released Evan's hand in order to fold his arms. "Evan, you watch golf. That's not even a sport."

"I watch football with Sheppard," Evan countered. He and David got in arguments at the strangest times, usually when they were being taken captive by an alien civilization or running for their lives. Or, apparently when their car died in the middle of nowhere while driving across Kansas to visit David's family.

"You watch a football game with Sheppard. The same football game over and over." David shook his head dramatically. "It's not the same thing at all."

"It's not my fault he always wants to watch that game." Evan rolled his eyes, hoping that David wouldn't be able to tell through the darkness. "Remind me why my television viewing habits are relevant to this conversation?"

David set his hand over Evan's. "Because, as any crime drama will tell you, in the opening scenes before the main cast appears getting out of a car in the dark is a sure-fire way to end up on the autopsy table in the scene after the opening credits."

Evan stared at David's outline. "Don't be ridiculous. There's something wrong with the engine, that's all."

"Then why can't we get cell phone reception to call the car fixing people?" David asked.

"Because we're out of satellite range?" Evan asked. He flipped open his cellphone one more time and was not reassured to find that he still had no signal. "Look, I'm just going to see what's wrong. Maybe it's something we can fix enough to limp into the next town."

"We had cellphone service two miles thataway!" David used his free hand to point back in the direction of California.

Evan shrugged. "We fight space vampires for a living, what could possibly be out there? Besides, we're in the middle of nowhere."

David's hand clenched around Evan's. "Exactly why you shouldn't get out of the car. As much as I don't want to wind up on the autopsy table, I don't want to be the traumatized lover covered in blood splatter who is interviewed by the probie detective either. Even if they do get a bigger part."

"What shows have you been watching?" Evan asked incredulously.

"I borrowed NCIS, Criminal Minds, Flashpoint, and Bones from the anthropologists. They said they found the shows to be a fascinating way of looking at a society dealing with their own mortality in the face of sensationalized threats." David grinned brightly.

"Uh huh. Do me a favor and stay away from the anthropology department," Evan said. "Now, unless you have a suggestion that isn't sit here for eight hours until the sun rises, I'm going to go see what's wrong with the car."

Before Evan could turn to get out of the car there was a tap on his window and the beam of a flashlight shining in on them both. Evan rolled down his window and looked out at the two men standing on the street.

"Car trouble?" a very tall man with shaggy hair and sideburns asked.

Evan prepared himself for a fight as much as he could while still strapped into the driver's seat of his Honda Civic. The middle of nowhere was a good place for carjackers at the very least. Both of the men looked a little worse for wear, the jacket of the shorter one spattered with some dark substance. "Nothing we can't handle," he said, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"Relax, we're FBI," the shorter man said. Both of the men held up badges, but put them away too quickly for Evan to make out any details. "It's a good thing you didn't get out of the car. There's been wild bear roaming around here, taking a chunk out of whoever it can get its paws on."

"See," David said from the passenger seat.

"A bear? In Kansas?" Evan asked, a little confused. He wasn't an expert, but he had some doubts about whether or not Kansas was populated by bears.

The men looked at each other. "We've been following it across state lines. That's why they called the FBI. Anyway, your car should be fine now. Carry on," the tall man said, stepping away.

"Hey, I've got cell phone service now," David said, holding his phone up for Evan to see.

Evan checked his own phone, surprised to find that he also had service, and when he looked back out the window both of the men were gone. He turned the key in the ignition and stared at the dashboard when the car started without complaint.

"That was weird," Evan said. He'd flown space ships, killed aliens, done naked rituals at gunpoint to obtain the blessings of the Ancients, and yet the past few minutes definitely hit his moments of weird top ten list.

David shrugged. "They were FBI, of course it was weird."

Evan patted David's knee. "No more crime shows, please."

They drove into the night, David declining to make any promises about his television viewing habits.

*****

"A bear?" Sam asked as they walked back to where the Impala was parked about a mile down the road.

"I improvised," Dean said.

Sam turned and glared through the dark. "Improvised? You're an idiot. There are no bears in Kansas."

"I didn't see you coming up with anything better," Dean snapped.

"Well, considering I was just almost killed by a, a whatever that was, I think you're damn lucky I said anything at all." Sam adjusted the rifle he was carrying over his shoulder.

Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "Yeah, whatever. We saved two civilians, mission accomplished. Let's go find a bar."

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved Dean a few steps to the side, both of them turning to watch with satisfied smiles as the Honda Civic passed them on the road.


End file.
